Sailing Around the World (video)/Gallery
Promo Pictures SailingAroundtheWorld-PromoPicture.jpg|Captain and his friendly pirate crew SailingAroundtheWorld-PromoPicture2.jpg|The S.S Feathersword SailingAroundtheWorld-PromoPicture3.jpg|The S.S Feathersword SailingAroundtheWorld-PromoPicture4.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword SailingAroundtheWorld-PromoPicture5.jpg|The Wiggly Group and Professor Singalottasonga SailingAroundtheWorld-PromoPicture6.jpg|The S.S Feathersword in promo picture #3 CaptainFeatherswordinSailingAroundtheWorldPromoPicture2.jpg|Captain Feathersword SailingAroundtheWorld(Song)-PromoPicture.jpg|''"Around the world we go!"'' SailingAroundtheWorld(Song)-PromoPicture2.jpg|"Sailing Around the World" SydneyBarcarolle-PromoPicture.jpg|"Sydney Barcarolle" Goldfish-PromoPicture.jpg|"Goldfish" Hula,Hula,Hula,NothingCouldBeCooler-PromoPicture.jpg|"Hula, Hula, Hula (Nothing Could Be Cooler)" Hula,Hula,Hula(NothingCouldBeCooler)-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles LondonTown-PromoPicture.jpg|Captain and the Friendly Pirate Crew LondonTown-PromoPicture2.jpg|Captain and the Friendly Pirate Crew saluting LondonTown-PromoPicture3.jpg|Captain and the Friendly Pirate Crew in British hats LondonTown-PromoPicture4.jpg|"London Town" LondonTown-PromoPicture5.jpg|Captain and the Friendly Pirate Crew in British hats AgapametinAthena(WeLoveAthens)-PromoPicture.jpg|Murray and Jeff AgapametinAthena(WeLoveAthens)-PromoPicture2.jpg|"Agapame tin Athena (We Love Athens)" AgapametinAthena(WeLoveAthens)-PromoPicture3.jpg|Ben, Cathy and Lucy AgapametinAthena(WeLoveAthens)-PromoPicture4.jpg|Captain and the Friendly Pirate Crew AgapametinAthena(WeLoveAthens)-PromoPicture5.jpg|Elefterios in Greek clothes Sicily(IWanttoGo)-PromoPicture.jpg|"Sicily (I Want to Go)" Sicily(IWanttoGo)-PromoPicture2.jpg|Captain and Alonfso MopMop-PromoPicture.jpg|"Mop Mop" MopMop-PromoPicture2.jpg|Wags and Paul James MopMop-PromoPicture3.jpg|Wags and Paul James MopMop-PromoPicture4.jpg|Captain, Wags and Paul James MopMop-PromoPicture5.jpg|Captain and the Friendly Pirate Crew MopMop-PromoPicture6.jpg|The Friendly Pirate Crew MopMop-PromoPicture7.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword ElbowtoElbow-PromoPicture.jpg|"Elbow to Elbow" ElbowtoElbow-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots SanFranciscoTrolleyCart-PromoPicture.jpg|"San Francisco Trolley Cart" HereWeGoMexicoCity!-PromoPicture.jpg|Ben and Caterina in Mexican outfits HereWeGoMexicoCity!-PromoPicture2.jpg|Captain Feathersword in Mariachi clothes HereWeGoMexicoCity!-PromoPicture3.jpg|"Here We Go Mexico City!" HereWeGoMexicoCity!-PromoPicture4.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Alfonso TheBarrelPolka-PromoPicture.jpg|"The Barrel Polka" CaptainFeatherswordinSailingAroundtheWorldPromoPicture.jpg|Captain Feathersword CaptainFeatherswordandSunset.jpg|Captain Feathersword watching the sunset TheWigglyDancersinSailingAroundtheWorldPromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers GreginSailingAroundtheWorldPromoPicture.jpg|Greg dancing GreginSailingAroundtheWorldPromoPicture2.jpg|Greg AWigglyMystery-PromoPicture.jpg|Greg, Anthony and Jeff in promo picture WigglyFriends-PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture WigglyFriends-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles, CF, PS, Franko and Maria in promo picture JackintheBox-PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture #2 Screenshots Opening SailingAroundTheWorldTitleCard.jpg|Title card CaptainFeatherswordSplashed.jpg We'reTakingaTripAcrosstheSea58.jpg We'reTakingaTripAcrosstheSea74.jpg We'reTakingaTripAcrosstheSea76.jpg WigglyFriends(SailingAroundtheWorld)69.jpg AlfonsoandElefterios.jpg CaptainFeatherswordinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg We'reTakingaTripAcrosstheSeaDeletedScene.jpg We'reTakingaTripAcrosstheSeaDeletedScene2.jpg Sunset.jpg SailingAroundTheWorldTitleCard.jpg TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword SailingAroundtheWorld-Prologue.jpg|Captain Feathersword wearing an around the world hat CaptainandAnthonyinSailingAroundtheWorld.png|Captain and Anthony SailingAroundtheWorld-Prologue2.jpg|''"Beauty mate!"'' Sydney Barcarolle FeatherswordTransition.jpg|Feathersword transition SydneyBarcarolle-Prologue.jpg|Anthony and Professor Singalottasonga RainbowFeatherswordTransition.jpg|Rainbow Feathersword transition SydneyBarcarolle-SATWPrologue.jpg|Captain Feathersword and the pirate crew mopping AlfonsoRinaldiinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Alfonso ElefteriosKourtis.jpg|Elefterios LucyStuartinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Lucy Stuart SydneyBarcarolle-SATWPrologue2.jpg|Professor Singalottasonga greeting the pirate crew ProfessorSingalottasonga.jpg|Professor Singalottasonga SydneyBarcarolle.jpg|"Sydney Barcarolle" SydneyBarcarolle2.jpg|The Wiggles, Henry and Wags AnthonyandHenryinSailingAroundtheWorld.png|Anthony and Henry ProfessorSingalottasongaSingingSydneyBarcarolle.jpg|Professor Singalottasonga singing ProfessorSingalottasongaontheSydneyHarbourBridge.jpg|Professor on Sydney Harbour Bridge ProfessorSingalottasongaattheSydneyOperaHouse.jpg|Professor at the Sydney Opera House ProfessorSingalottasongaatManlyBeach.jpg|Professor at Manly Beach BenandProfessorSingalottasonga.jpg|Ben and Professor ProfessorSingalottasonga,BenandCaterina.jpg|Professor, Ben and Caterina ProfessorSingalottasongaatSydneyHarbour.jpg|Professor at Sydney Harbour TheNonrealisticWigglesinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles TheUnforgottenWigglesinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles MurrayandJeffinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Murray and Jeff SydneyBarcarolle-Epilogue.jpg SydneyBarcarolle-SongTitle.jpg SydneyBarcarolle.jpg Goldfish Goldfish-Prologue.jpg|Murray Sparkle.jpg|Sparkle the Goldfish Goldfish-SATWPrologue.jpg|Captain Feathersword and his friendly pirate crew CaterinaMeteinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Caterina BenMurrayinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Ben TheFriendlyPirateCrewinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|The Friendly Pirate Crew and their goldfish CaptainFeatherswordatSydneyHarbour.jpg|Captain Feathersword at Sydney Harbour Goldfish.jpg|"Goldfish" TheProfessionalWigglyGroupinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|The Professional Wiggly Group TheS.SFeatherswordinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|The S.S Feathersword CaptainandDorothyinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Captain and Dorothy GregSingingGoldfish.jpg|Greg singing TheAwakeWigglyGroupinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Group GregPlayingMatonGuitarinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Greg playing Maton guitar WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Wags and Captain TheNonrealisticWigglyGroupinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Group TheWiggleFriendsinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|The Wiggle Friends DorothyandHenryinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Dorothy and Henry TheLandWiggleFriendsinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|The Land Wiggle Friends TheS.SFeatherswordTransitioninSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|The S.S Feathersword transition Here Come The Chicken (Wiggly Animation) AnimatedChicken.jpg|Animated Chicken TheChickenSong-WigglyAnimation.jpg|"Here Come the Chicken" (Wiggly Animation) AnimatedGregSingingHereCometheChicken.jpg|Animated Greg singing AnimatedJeffSpeakingSpanish.jpg|Animated Jeff speaking Spanish AnimatedChickenDrinkingWater.jpg|Animated Chicken drinking water London Town DoubleFeatherswordTransition.jpg|Double Feathersword transition GregSingingLondonBridge.jpg|Greg singing "London Bridge" GreginSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Greg CaptainandGreginSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Captain and Greg LondonTown-Prologue.jpg|Captain and Greg introducing "London Town" LondonTown-SATWPrologue.jpg|Captain Feathersword talking about London TheFriendlyPirateCrewSleeping.jpg|The Friendly Pirate Crew sleeping LondonTown-SATWPrologue3.jpg|Captain Feathersword asking to wake his pirate crew up TheFriendlyPirateCrewWakingUp.jpg|The Friendly Pirate Crew waking up WestminsterAbbey.jpg|Westminster Abbey London.jpg|"London Town" TheWigglesinSailingAroundtheWorld.png|The Wiggles LondonTown.jpg|The Wiggles singing and playing music LondonTown2.jpg|The Friendly Pirate Crew dressing up in London style TheWigglesandBritishRoyalGuard.jpg|The Wiggles and British Royal Guard JeffSleepinginEngland.jpg|Jeff sleeping in England TheWigglesatBigBen.jpg|The Wiggles at Big Ben TheWigglesatBuckinghamPalace.jpg|The Wiggles at Buckingham Palace CaptainFeatherswordinEngland.jpg|Captain Feathersword in England CaptainFeatherswordatHydePark.jpg|Captain Feathersword at Hyde Park BigBen.jpg|Big Ben CaptainFeatherswordatBuckinghamPalace.jpg|Captain Feathersword at Buckingham Palace BuckinghamPalace.jpg|Buckingham Palace GregandMurrayinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Greg and Murray playing Maton acoustic guitars JeffPlayingRedStarryKeyboardinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Jeff playing Red Starry Keyboard TheAwakeWigglesinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|The Awake Wiggles RiverThames.jpg|River Thames CaptainFeatherswordatLondonBridge.jpg|Captain Feathersword at London Bridge GregSingingLondonTown.jpg|Greg singing CaptainFeatherswordatBigBen.jpg|Captain Feathersword at Big Ben MurrayPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Murray playing Maton acoustic guitar CaptainFeatherswordatLondonLibrary.jpg|Captain Feathersword at London Library CaptainFeatherswordatRiverThames.jpg|Captain Feathersword at River Thames CaptainFeatherswordatRedTelephoneBox.jpg|Captain Feathersword at Red Telephone Box Agapame Tin Athena (We Love Athens) AnthonyPlayingBouzouki.jpg|Anthony playing bouzouki AgapametinAthena(WeLoveAthens)-Prologue.jpg|Jeff and Anthony JeffandAnthonyinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Jeff and Anthony doing a Greek dance AgapametinAthena(WeLoveAthens)-SATWPrologue.jpg|Captain Feathersword talking about Greece AgapametinAthena(WeLoveAthens)-SATWPrologue2.jpg|The Friendly Pirate Crew Malisimo.jpg|"Malisimo" Souvlaki.jpg|Souvlaki CaptainFeatherswordPlayingBouzouki.jpg|Captain Feathersword playing bouzouki ElefteriosKourtisPlayingBouzouki.jpg|Elefterios playing bouzouki AgapametinAthena(WeLoveAthens).jpg|"Agapame Tin Athena (We Love Athens)" MurrayPlayingBouzouki.jpg|Jeff playing accordion and Murray playing bouzouki TheWigglyDancersinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers AdrianQuinnell.jpg|Adrian Quinnell SamMoraninSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Sam Moran AnthonySingingAgapameTinAthena(WeLoveAthens).jpg|Anthony singing GregSingingAgapameTinAthena(WeLoveAthens).jpg|Greg singing TheWigglesinAthens,Greece.jpg|A picture of The Wiggles in Athens, Greece GregandAnthonyinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Greg and Anthony RyaninSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Ryan KristyinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Kristy LarissainSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Larissa LynStuckey.jpg|Lyn Stuckey GregPlayingBlueMatonAcousticGuitarinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Greg playing blue Maton acoustic guitar JeffPlayingAccordioninSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Jeff playing accordion The Captain's Wavy Walk AnthonyinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Anthony JeffinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Jeff WagsinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Wags the Dog TheCaptain'sWavyWalk-Prologue.jpg|Captain Feathersword introducing "The Captain's Wavy Walk" CaptainFeatherswordDoingtheWavyWalk.jpg|Captain Feathersword doing the wavy walk JeffandWagsinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Jeff and Wags TheCaptain'sWavyWalk-SATWPrologue.jpg|The pirate crew in the ship's deck CaptainFallingDowninSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Captain Feathersword and his crew falling down TheCaptain'sWavyWalk.jpg|"The Captain's Wavy Walk" CaptainandHenryinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Captain and Henry TheMaleWiggleFriendsinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|The Male Wiggle Friends TheOtherWigglyGroupinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|The Other Wiggly Group GregSingingTheCaptain'sWavyWalk.jpg|Greg singing DorothyDoingtheWavyWalk.jpg|Dorothy doing the wavy walk BenDoingtheWavyWalk.jpg|Ben doing the wavy walk CaterinaDoingtheWavyWalk.jpg|Caterina doing the wavy walk LucyDoingtheWavyWalk.jpg|Lucy doing the wavy walk AlfonsoDoingtheWavyWalk.jpg|Alfonso doing the wavy walk ElefteriosDoingtheWavyWalk.jpg|Elefterios doing the wavy walk Captain and AnthonyTheEarlyWiggleFriendsinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|The Early Wiggle Friends Sailing Around the World (Wiggly Animation) SailingAroundtheWorld(Song).jpg|"Sailing Around the World" (Wiggly Animation) (See Deleted Live-Action Version Here) AnimatedGregSingingSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Cartoon Greg singing CartoonCaptainFeatherswordEatingSeaScallops.jpg|Cartoon Captain eating sea scallops CartoonCaptainFeatherswordEatingFishandChips.jpg|Cartoon Captain eating fish and chips TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinWigglyAnimation.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in Wiggly Animation Sicily (I Want to Go) Sicily(IWanttoGo)-Prologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Sicily (I Want to Go)" TheMaleWigglyGroupinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|The Male Wiggly Group TheEarlyWigglyGroupinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|The Early Wiggly Group TheLandWigglyGroupinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|The Land Wiggly Group TheWigglyGroupinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|The Wiggly Group Sicily(IWanttoGo)-SATWPrologue.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Alfonso Sicily(IWanttoGo).jpg|"Sicily (I Want to Go)" Sicily(IWanttoGo)2.jpg|Professor, Ben and Caterina at Sicily LuciaFieldinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Lucia GregSingingSicily(IWanttoGo).jpg|Greg singing Great-UncleJoe.jpg|Great-Uncle Joe MikiandLuciaFieldinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Miki and Lucia AnthonyandMurrayinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Anthony and Murray GregandJeffinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Greg and Jeff MurrayPlayingMatonGuitarinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Murray playing Maton guitar AnthonyPlayingDrumsinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Anthony playing the drums ProfessorSingalottasongainSicily.jpg|Professor in Sicily BrettClarkeinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Brett Mop Mop MopMop-Prologue.jpg|Murray introducing "Mop Mop" MopMop-SATWPrologue.jpg|Captain Feathersword telling the crew to mop CaptainFeatherswordandhisCrewMopping.jpg|Captain Feathersword and his crew moping MopMop.jpg|"Mop Mop" JeffPlayingMopGuitar.jpg|Jeff playing mop guitar CaptainFeatherswordSingingMopMop.jpg|Captain Feathersword singing MurrayPlayingMopGuitar.jpg|Murray playing mop guitar AnthonyPlayingMopGuitar.jpg|Anthony playing mop guitar TheAwakeWigglyHumansinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans IMG 0429.jpg WagsandPaulJames.jpg|Wags and Paul James HandisVisible.jpg|Kristy Talbot's hand is visible IMG 0440.jpg CaptainFeathersword,WagsandPaulJames.jpg|Captain Feathersword, Wags and photographer Paul James IMG 0447.jpg IMG 0453.jpg IMG 0457.jpg IMG 0460.jpg WagsSlips1.jpg|Wags loses his balance WagsSlips2.jpg WagsSlips3.jpg WagsSlips4.jpg|Wags falls over WagsSlips5.jpg WagsatSydneyHarbour.jpg|Wags at Sydney Harbour PaulJames.jpg|Paul James JayCody.jpg|Jay Cody StuartMellington.jpg|Stuart Mellington IMG 0472.jpg IMG 0475.jpg IMG 0476.jpg WagsBows1.jpg WagsBows2.jpg|Taking a bow WagsAndPaulJamesWaveGoodbye.jpg|Wags and Paul James wave goodbye Let's Go (We're Riding in the Big Red Car) (Wiggly Animation) TheBigRedCarinWigglyAnimation.jpg|The Big Red Car in Wiggly Animation Let'sGo!We'reRidingintheBigRedCar-WigglyAnimation.jpg|"Let's Go! We're Riding in the Big Red Car" (Wiggly Animation) AnimatedGregSingingLet'sGo!We'reDrivingintheBigRedCar.jpg|Animated Greg OfficerBeaplesinWigglyAnimation.jpg|Officer Beaples HenryandWagsinWigglyAnimation.jpg|Henry and Wags CaptainandHenryinWigglyAnimation.jpg|Captain and Henry AnimatedJeffSleepingintheBigRedCar.jpg|Cartoon Jeff sleeping AnimatedJeffWakingUpintheBigRedCar.jpg|Cartoon Jeff waking up AnimatedJeffintheBigRedCar.jpg|Cartoon Jeff in the Big Red Car Elbow to Elbow GregandHenryinSailingAroundtheWorld.png|Greg and Henry ElbowtoElbow-Prologue.jpg|Henry, Greg and Dorothy ElbowtoElbow-SATWPrologue.jpg|Captain Feathersword talking about exercise ElbowtoElbow-SATWPrologue2.jpg|The Friendly Pirate Crew ElbowtoElbow.jpg|"Elbow to Elbow" GregSingingElbowtoElbow.jpg|Greg singing AnthonySingingElbowtoElbow.jpg|Anthony singing TheWigglyMascotsinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots DorothyDancinginSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Dorothy dancing TheOppositeWigglyGroupinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|The Opposite Wiggly Group DorothyinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Dorothy GregPlayingDrumsinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Greg playing the drums San Fransisco Trolley Car MurrayinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Murray SanFranciscoTrolleyCart-Prologue.jpg|Murray and Jeff CaptainFeatherswordinSanFranciscoTrolleyCart.jpg|Captain Feathersword LucyandBlueMatonAcousticGuitar.jpg|Lucy holding blue Maton acoustic guitar AlfonsoandBlueMatonAcousticGuitar.jpg|Alfonso holding blue Maton acoustic guitar BlueMatonAcousticGuitarinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Blue Maton acoustic guitar BenHoldingBlueMatonAcousticGuitar.jpg|Ben holding Blue Maton acoustic guitar ElefteriosandBlueMatonAcousticGuitar.jpg|Elefterios holding blue Maton acoustic guitar CaterinaandBlueMatonAcousticGuitar.jpg|Caterina and blue Maton acoustic guitar SanFranciscoTrolleyCart-SATWPrologue.jpg|The Friendly Pirate Crew packing RedMatonAcousticGuitarinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Red Maton acoustic guitar TheS.SFeathersword-Inside.jpg|The S.S Feathersword inside CaptainFeatherswordPlayingUkulele.jpg|Captain Feathersword playing ukulele SanFranciscoTrolleyCart.jpg|The pirates dancing to "San Francisco Trolley Car" SanFranciscoTrolleyCart2.jpg|The Opposite Wiggly Group SanFranciscoTrolleyCart3.jpg|"San Francisco Trolley Car" WagsandAnthonyinSailingAroundtheWorld.png|Wags and Anthony SanFrancisco,California.jpg|San Francisco, California HenryandJeffinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Henry and Jeff MurrayandHenryinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Murray and Henry CaptainFeatherswordinSanFrancisco,California.jpg|Captain Feathersword in San Francisco CaptainFeatherswordonTrolley.jpg|Captain Feathersword on trolley GregSingingSanFranciscoTrolleyCart.jpg|Greg singing DorothyandAnthonyinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony Fly Through the Sky FlyThroughTheSky-WigglyAnimation.jpg|Wiggly Animation: "Fly Through The Sky" AnimatedGregSingingFlyThroughtheSky.jpg|Animated Greg DorothyandWagsinWigglyAnimation.jpg|Dorothy and Wags TheWigglyMascotsinWigglyAnimation.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots Here We Go Mexico City CaptainFeatherswordandAlfonso.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Alfonso HereWeGoMexicoCity!-Prologue.jpg|"We're hungry!" Mexico.jpg|Mexico GregSingingHereWeGoMexicoCity!.jpg|Greg and Anthony HereWeGoMexicoCity!2.jpg|Jeff and Murray HereWeGoMexicoCity!3.jpg|Captain Feathersword wearing Mariachi outfit HereWeGoMexicoCity!.jpg|The Moguel Family, Ben and Caterina FernandoSingingHereWeGoMexicoCity!.jpg|Fernando singing HereWeGoMexicoCity!-Epilogue.jpg|The Friendly Pirate Crew sad about the burrito not ready HereWeGoMexicoCity!-Epilogue2.jpg|''"Back to Mexico City!"'' The Barrel Polka S.SFeathersword.jpg|Captain Feathersword introducing "Roll Out the Barrel (The Root Beer Polka)" AlfonsoandRedMatonAcousticGuitar.jpg|Alfonso holding Red Maton acoustic guitar S.SFeathersword26.jpg|Captain Feathersword on Mobile feather-phone AlfonsoPlayingRedMatonAcousticGuitar.jpg|Alfonso playing red Maton acoustic guitar TheBarrelPolka.jpg|"Roll Out the Barrel (The Root Beer Polka)" HenryinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Henry dancing TheOtherWigglesinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|The Other Wiggles singing GregSingingTheBarrelPolka.jpg|Greg singing GregandWagsinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Greg and Wags DorothyandWagsinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Wags and Dorothy Epilogue/Credits SailingAroundtheWorldClosingScene.jpg|Closing Scene SailingAroundtheWorld-EndCredits.jpg|End Credits PaulFieldinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Paul Field LeeanneAshleyinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Leeanne Ashley BorceDamcevskiinSailingAroundtheWorld.png|Borce Damcevski JenniferCarmodyinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Jennifer Carmody PeterDudkininSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Peter Dudkin KimDelland.jpg|Kim Delland AlexKellerinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Alex Keller VincePrice.jpg|Vince Price MariaPetrozziinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Maria Petrozzi JennyCheeseman.jpg|Jenny Cheeseman GaryJohnstoninSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Gary Johnston JeanneDuckin.jpg|Jeanne Duckin IMG_9363.jpg|Endboard Deleted Scenes We'reTakingaTripAcrosstheSea3.png|Deleted Scene: Captain Feathersword talking about looking for food SailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Deleted Song: "Sailing Around the World" (Live-Action Version) (Located in the episode: "We're Taking A Trip Across The Sea") We'reTakingaTripAcrosstheSea51.jpg|Ben, Caterina & Lucy AlfonsoandElefterios.jpg|Alfonso & Elefeterios playing their pan guitars CaptainFeatherswordinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|''"On the Goodship Feathersword."'' ProfessorSingalottasongainSailingAroundtheWorldDeletedScene.jpg|Professor Singalottasonga in deleted scene CaptainFeatherswordinSailingAroundtheWorldDeletedScene.jpg|Captain Feathersword in deleted scene SydneyBarcarolle-Epilogue.jpg|Captain saying goodbye in deleted scene WigglyFriends(SailingAroundtheWorld)75.png|Deleted Song: "Hula, Hula, Hula (Nothing Could Be Cooler)" (Located in the episode: "Wiggly Friends") WigglyFriends(SailingAroundtheWorld)89.jpg|Captain Feathersword & his crew hula dancing WigglyFriends(SailingAroundtheWorld)76.png|Greg playing ukulele WigglyFriends(SailingAroundtheWorld)78.jpg|The Wiggles playing music in deleted scene LondonTown-Epilogue.jpg|Captain closing out CaptainFeatherswordinSailingAroundtheWorldDeletedScene2.jpg|''"And now it's time to wave..." LondonTown-Epilogue2.jpg|"Goodbye.''" S.SFeathersword32.jpg|Captain closing off S.SFeathersword33.jpg|Stuart in deleted scene S.SFeathersword34.jpg|Ben in deleted scene Other TheWigglyDancersClapping.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers in bonus clip CaptainFeatherswordDancinginSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Captain dancing in bonus clip BenMurrayinMexico.jpg|Ben in Mexico BenMurrayandCaterinaMeteinMexico.jpg|Ben and Cathy in Mexico AuditorioNacional.jpg|Auditorio Nacinoal (Auditorium National) CaterinaMeteinMexico.jpg|Caterina in Mexico TheMoguelFamilyinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|The Moguel Family in bonus clip FernandoMoguelinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Fernando Moguel FernanditoMoguelinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Fernandito Moguel PostcardfromMexico.jpg|The Moguel Family, Ben and Caterina in bonus clip MonumentoalaRevolucion.jpg|Monumento a la Revolución (The Monument to the Revolution) PalciodeBellasArtes.jpg|Palacio de Bellas Artes (Palace of Fine Arts) JulioMoguelinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Julio Moguel TorreLatinoamericana.jpg|Torre Latinoamericana (Tower of Laitn America) CasadelosAzulejos.jpg|Casa de los Azulejos (House of Tiles) Zocalo.jpg|The Moguel Family, Ben and Caterina in Zócalo DVD & VHS Covers Australian releases File:SailingAroundTheWorldVHSCover.jpg|Full AUS VHS Cover The-Wiggles-Sailing-Around-The-World-_57.jpg|Tape and Inside cover File:704B3385-D0E4-46DA-8F6F-388273D88A7B.jpeg|Full AUS DVD Cover SailingAroundtheWorld-Disc.jpg|Disc 20160905_130818.jpg|Booklet 20160905_130806.jpg|Inside The-Wiggles-Sailing-Around-The-World-_57 (2).jpg|Back Cover (without Roadshow Entertainment Logo & Barcode) The-Wiggles-Sailing-Around-The-World-Childrens-Dvd.jpg|Disc (without Roadshow Entertainment Logo) YBWandSATW-FullCover.jpg|2-Disc Collection with Yule Be Wiggling ClassicCollection-RTTR&SATWFullCover.jpg|Classic Collection with Racing to the Rainbow ClassicCollection-RTTR&SATWDisc.jpg|Disc North American releases 20160813_091932.jpg|US VHS Cover 20160813_092049.jpg|Tape The-Wiggles-Sailing-Around-the-World-VHS- 57.jpg|Slipcover VHS Cover The-Wiggles-Sailing-Around-the-World-VHS- 57 (1).jpg|Spine The-Wiggles-Sailing-Around-the-World-VHS-_57 (2).jpg|top The-Wiggles-Sailing-Around-the-World-VHS-_57 (3).jpg|Back cover The-Wiggles-VHS-Lot-of-3-Toot-_57.jpg|Canadian VHS Cover The-Wiggles-VHS-Lot-of-3-Toot-_57 (1).jpg|Back cover IMG_3964.jpg|Tape SailingAroundtheWorld-FullUSDVDCover.jpg|US DVD Cover IMG_20181211_0005-1.png|Canadian DVD cover SailingAroundtheWorld-USDVD.jpg|Disc WP_20151122_001.jpg|Insert WP_20151122_019.jpg|Inside of the insert 20170626_132615.jpg|20th Century Fox Re-release disc the-wiggles-sailing-around-the-world.jpg|WHV re-release DVD cover 1564633bh.jpg|Back cover WP_20151215_008.jpg|Disc satw_banner.gif|Website banner promo Hong Kong release 1.jpg|HK DVD Cover 034195.jpg|HK Back Cover DVD Menu Intro SailingAroundTheWorld-WarningScreen.png|Warning Screen SailingAroundTheWorld-GeneralExhibition.png|Rated G Screen Sailing_around_the_world_dvd_menu.png|Main Menu (Song used: Sailing Around The World) SailingAroundtheWorld-SongSelectionMenu.jpg|Song selection menu (Song used: London Town) SailingAroundtheWorld-SongSelectionMenu2.jpg|Song selection menu page 2 (Song used: Mop Mop) SATW-SpecialFeaturesMenu.png|Special Features menu (Song used: Sydney Barcarolle) SailingAroundtheWorld-SubtitlesMenu.jpg|Subtitles menu (Song used: Fly Through The Sky) US version SailingAroundtheWorld-SpecialFeaturesMenu.jpg|Special Features menu (with added Trailers option) SailingAroundtheWorld-TrailersMenu.jpg|Trailers menu (Song used: Mop Mop) USTrailersMenu-SailingAroundtheWorldVersion.jpg|Trailer selection for other Wiggles videos (Song used: Get Ready To Wiggle)